Lets chat about Dad! Science! Alan! and the basement! transcript
"Okay. All right, there we go. There we go, okay. Hi guys it's Daisy Brown and this is Alan. He is right now drinking a mixture of, um, sugar water. Um, someone commented on the feeding Alan video and said that it might be a good idea to mix water with the sugar so he can be a little bit more hydrated and so I've been doing that lately and he seems to be really liking it, and I hope it's going to make him even more healthy because you guys know his body can only process water and sugar. It can't really process food that well. That's part of the way that he was created and so he's just going to be sipping on that during this video because I know that you guys are really interested in him. Um, it did not occur to me that monsters were not a commonplace thing. Oh careful. Gonna be dripping, okay, don't bite me. Okay, um, so, anyway, I just thought I'd answer some questions because- well some not some questions, but more one question in particular. Um, a lot of people have been really curious about my dad, and so I thought like, okay, I'll talk about my dad a little bit because my dad's great. Um. He's a scientist. Uh, he's really smart like I said he invented Alan. He works with genetics and DNA. Um, I've never-I've never been to his lab. I don't know where his lab is but, um, that's where he made Alan. He just told me that he has a lab. I've never seen it. He's never told me much about it, but my dad was great. Um, he, uh..." (feelings welling up again) "Yeah, he raised me, um, and it was just about a year ago when he- when I woke up one morning, and Alan was in the kitchen, um. Oh wait, no, it was uh...year and a half ago, it was about a year and a half, yeah, um, I woke up and came downstairs and Alan was in the kitchen. He didn't look like this. He was a lot smaller and a lot umm gooier, kinda, and I was scared at first and my dad explained that he's been working on creating a type of um life, a type of organic living um creature material and so that's really interesting. Yeah my dad's super smart. Um. He, um... What have you guys been asking about my dad? I don't- oh, um, about the basement, some people have been asking about-since I've been talking about how I've been looking in the attic for my dad's notes on Alan because I want to know if there's anything that I should know about, um, Alan because he's growing now, and I want to know if I'm doing things right or if I'm doing things wrong, if I should change things. So I've been looking for my dad's notes when he was making Alan, um. I've been looking in the attic. I haven't been able to find any of it, um, but I- a lot of people have been asking have I looked in the basement, and no, I haven't looked in the basement, um, because the basements been sealed off ever since I was a little kid. I've never actually been down there, um, and so... I've asked my dad about it a couple times, and he says that it's just, um, there's black mold down there and um, I don't -I don't know if a lot of you guys know about black mold, but it's not something you want to be around. It can, um, affect your lungs. It can give you an immun-uh- immune system troubles. It can give you Lynks disease. It can, like, it's just in general bad for your body to be, like, breathing in, um, black mold spores and stuff and so um. Especially with Alan. He's pretty fragile. I don't want to go down there and get sick, and I don't want Alan to get sick either, and so I'm not going to look down there. Um, you get go- you guys don't have to ask. I trust my dad that, um, there's nothing important down there. I've never seen him go down there and so um, uh..." (Anxiety) (All these thoughts and feelings all over again) (blood pumping faster) "Guess a lot of people have been, um- one of the things that people are wondering is, uh, where is my dad now? Um, he's- he's not here um, so, uh, uh. Comment below." Video Plot Category:Transcript